The End of the Lupins
by Ilive4books
Summary: JK Rowling left us only with the news that the Lupins had died, but she gave us no idea of what actually happened...


**The End of the Lupins**

Tonks raced with all her strength down the passage from the Hog's Head. Remus was here, fighting, and he would need her help. She couldn't bear to lose him, and she would fight with every fibre in her body to keep him alive. The thought of her beloved Remus lying on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth and his dear, gentle eyes staring glassily into the dark night spurred her on even faster. That could _not _happen. She would not let it happen. A look of steely determination filled her eyes, and her expression hardened.

She passed a lamp, and weakened slightly. She had given birth not a month ago, and she was in no fit state to be racing along like this. She winced as her lower stomach gave out a sharp pain in protest. Ignoring it, Tonks carried on at full speed. Her own weakness would not, could not stop her from getting to her husband before a Death Eater did.

At last, she reached the end of the tunnel. Rushing down the steps, she shoved open the door. Bursting wildly into the wide room, she looked around with a frenzied look to see if Remus was there. Seeing he was not, she pounced on the only other person in there; Ginny. The younger girl was sitting in a chair, curled up like a cat with a distinctly sulky expression. Tonks marched up to her and shook her by the shoulders to get her attention.

"Where is Remus? Tell me. NOW!" she said forcefully.

"I-I don't know. I was left in here by Mum. The others all left. Ow, Tonks. You're hurting!"

Tonks looked distractedly down at her hands on Ginny's shoulders. They were clenched so hard her knuckles were white. She immediately released her friend.

"Sorry, Ginny. Is there anyone who could tell me where he is? Or have they all gone."

Ginny shook her head in denial. "Sorry. Anyone who might know is out there fighting. I would just wait here for a bit, it would take you ages to find where he is by yourself."

Sitting down and waiting was the last thing Tonks wanted to do, that was why she had come to Hogwarts in the first place, but she realised unwillingly that Ginny was speaking sense.

"I guess you're right." Tonks said grudgingly. Grabbing a chair with unnecessary force, she sat down next to Ginny with her head in her hands. There was nothing she could do for Remus until she knew his location except wait. She and Ginny remained silent. There was nothing to say.

After about ten minutes, their agonised silence was broken by a tall figure with what looked like a big hat emerging from the doorway. It took Tonks a few seconds to realise that it was Augusta Longbottom, mother of the legendary Frank Longbottom. There was an expression of haughtiness and pride in her bony face. She swept into the room majestically, sweeping her long robes behind her. She moved with suprising ease for such an elderly woman.

"I imagine you know where my grandson Neville is?" she said loudly in her self-important voice.

"Sorry, we don't know any more than you." replied Tonks, hoarsely.

"Ah. Well we shall just have to wait for someone who does." She said crisply, seating herself grandly on a high chair, after magically sealing the entrance. Tonks couldn't be bothered to ask why. She wasn't bothered about anything other than Teddy and Remus and his location.

And so ended their conversation with the esteemed Augusta Longbottom.

It was around an hour later when none other than Harry Potter burst into the room. By his side, unsurprisingly were Ron and Hermione, and all three looked grim, tired, and like they had seen too much in their short lives. Tonks sat up immediately. He would surely be able to say where Remus was.

Before Tonks could say anything however, Mrs Longbottom stood up and said "Ah, Potter. You can tell us what's going on?" Harry looked taken aback for a minutes by the arrival of both Tonks and the old lady, as Ginny was probably the only one there when he left.

However, he gathered himself and was about to speak when Ginny and Tonks said together "Is everyone OK?" Tonks of course, meant Remus when she said everyone. She had her priorities.

"'S far as we know. Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?" he asked. He was obviously in a hurry.

"I was the last to come through, I sealed it. I thought it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

Tonks was bursting to ask about Remus, but she would have to wait her turn.

"He's fighting."

"Naturally. Excuse me, I must go and assist him." With that, she turned and left quickly.

Now was her chance to ask about Remus.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

Tonks couldn't be bothered with explanations, so she answered quickly "I couldn't stand not knowing - " her face crumpled, "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?" Finally.

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-"

Too late. Tonks had already raced off again. At last she outside, and running again. She felt her strong body adjust to her pace. She was _not_ weak. She could do this. Her legs started carrying her faster, further past the chaos and destruction on either side of her. Blood and bodies everywhere, flying jets of light, screams. But none of it mattered to Tonks. She had a mission and she had to get there as soon as possible. And now she was outside.

The night air was cold and it stung her face as she raced out into the night. She could see sharp jets of multi-coloured lights somewhere to her left, and Tonks new immediately that there was where she needed to be. As she neared the battle-field she could make out a few figures. Bellatrix was fighting Kingsley Shacklebolt, but the figure she most wanted to see was also there. Remus. Her heart leapt at the sight of him. He was battling the tall skinny dark-haired Dolohov. Tonks had a immediate grudge against Antonin at that moment, other than the mutual hate they already shared.

Now she was there, and she flung herself into the battle with vigour. Soon Kingsley had moved on back to the castle, and she found herself looking into the face of her aunt, so similar to her mother and yet so different. For example, her mother would never look at her with a mixture of disgust, hate and longing to kill.

"How nice of you to join us, dear niece!"

Tonks had been in the battle for ten minutes, and things were looking up. Remus had not yet noticed her, and she wanted to keep it that way. If he saw her it would be a distraction and she wanted to give him as much chance as possible. Bellatrix was showing no signs of weakening, although Tonks was battling her with every ounce of power she had. She gave a grin, baring her teeth.

Bellatrix responded with a manic cackle of pure delight. Her eyes went to the other side of the fight, where Remus was. He was too weak, Dolohov had him on the ground twitching in pain. Tonks let out a cry of anguish. Forgetting the image of her mother she was fighting, she rushed towards her agonised partner. He looked up just in time to see her running towards him. Their eyes locked. Time seemed to stop. He mouthed something, seemed to be shouting it but she couldn't hear it. She realised what it was as Dolohov flicked his wand powerfully. The light hit Remus in the chest. He fell. _Dora._

Tonks didn't know or care about the Killing Curse that Bellatrix hit her in the back with.


End file.
